My Baby?
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: The third part of 'My...' CSI series. Jay and Lucas have a little company. Slash.


Third part of the 'My...' CSI stories. I own nothing. Please enjoy and Review!

* * *

"Lucas," Jay said falling onto the couch, "Tell me again why I thought this would be a good idea?"

"Because you're insane?" I asked with a small smirk only to be distracted by the crying baby in my arms.

Jay buried his head in the couch cushions before letting out a soft scream. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Normally the man was amazing with children and very resourceful. No sleep kind of dimmed that though.

Not that I was any better. Seriously, why do babies cry so much? Do they really think it's amusing to watch the grown ups run around the house like chickens with their heads cut off?

It must be that because this child hasn't quit screaming for what feels like a week. Which is weird because I know that she's only been in our care for two days. Huh. That's just not helpful at all.

I was just glad that I could blame Jay for this. He's the one that had this brilliant idea. Okay, I agreed with him to begin with, but now I was going to plead temporary insanity.

"Phoebe," Jay whined as our golden lab poked him in the side repeatedly, "What?"

Looking down at the dog I saw what looked like a disapproving look. Which caused me to start laughing. Even our dog thought Jay was insane for doing this. Oh, that was just too good.

"Laugh it up buddy, but one day…" Jay said pointing at me, "You know I actually have nothing to finish that sentence with. Please, make it stop yelling?"

"She's not an 'it'," I said with a small glare, "And don't tell me you don't like kids anymore?"

"Are you kidding me? I love kids. I just don't like this kid."

"You're idea."

Jay grumbled softly to himself before walking into the kitchen and almost tripping over Limy and Simi, two of Phoebe's pups. I really did love picking on that man. Well, I truly just loved him.

We had been dating for five years, moved in together two years ago, and still it was this amazing. Okay, we had our rough patches. That was mostly when it came to school, but we made it work.

I had never thought I'd find someone this wonderful. After what those…After I was beaten and in a coma I had thought I wasn't worth any of this. I still thought that sometimes, but I wasn't leaving.

Jay was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and I was going to do that. I wasn't going to lose him because of those jerks. No, I worked too hard to let that happen.

"Lucas," Jay said sticking his head into the room, "I think dinner's burning."

"Crap," I said quickly passing him the baby, "Come on. Come on."

Pulling the ribs out of the oven I couldn't help but grin. They were a little darker than I wanted, but they were going to taste just fine. Oh, that really could have ended bad. No sleep and no food? Jay would die.

"Set the table," I said smiling.

"How are we going to eat with a crying baby?" Jay asked confused.

"Skill? Just set the table. I'll figure it out."

It was amusing to watch as Jay handed the baby back to me and started to do what I said. He must really be tired because normally me telling him what to do would result in an argument.

I knew that between the crying baby, the almost burnt food, the whining boyfriend, and the fact I had a paper I still had to write I should be as crazy as Jay was acting, but I couldn't.

Truthfully, I was loving all of this. I loved taking care of the baby. It just felt amazing. Okay, I could do without the crying, but what's a baby without a little crying? It's just weird like that.

"Jay," I said staring at him.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Jay asked plating some mashed potatoes for him and I.

I opened my mouth to say what I was thinking when I realized just how stupid I was being. Jay obviously wasn't on the same page as me. He had completely hated the past two days.

I don't know why, but that just broke my heart. How could he not be seeing and feeling the same thing I was? I honestly didn't understand how we couldn't be thinking the same thing.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head, "Let's eat."

Jay gave me a weird look, but didn't push it. He never pushed it with me. Almost never. He knew that even after all this time I tended to question myself a lot and though he hated it he understand.

I was grateful for that. I don't think I could handle having him push me to do everything he wanted. We probably would have broken up years ago and I hated that thought.

Hearing a knock on the door I quickly left the kitchen and opened the door. There stood our next door neighbors Kenny and Lily both looking peacefully rested with smiles on their lips.

"Hey guys," I said motioning for them to come in.

"Hey," Lily said taking the baby from my arms, "How has our little angel been?"

"That depends," Jay said calmly, "Do you mean an angel from Heaven or Hell?"

Laughing softly I smacked his chest and watched as Lily and Kenny calmed their daughter down. That was the thing that had been missing. The baby had wanted her parents the entire time.

"We can't thank you enough for doing this for us," Kenny said smiling, "If you guys need anything."

"It was no problem," I said smiling back, "Though Jay might not want kids now."

"Are you kidding me?" Jay said staring at me, "I want a little army of kids. A kid army."

Turning to my boyfriend I couldn't help but feel my heart stop. We were on the same page? He wanted to have a family? Sometimes I couldn't believe how little I could read him.

"Come on," Jay said wrapping an arm around my waist, "This was my idea, Lucas. You should know I always have a plan. So, how many kids do you want?"


End file.
